The present disclosure relates to a device and method for non-surgical correction of humeral fractures.
Approximately 650,000 people suffer a humeral fracture in the United States each year. The distal third fracture of the humerus accounts for approximately 50,000 fractures yearly. Midshaft humeral fractures account for approximately another 200,000 fractures per year.
Many humeral fractures are treated surgically. For example, the large majority of distal third humeral fractures are treated surgically. The cost to surgically repair a humeral fracture ranges from approximately $10,000 to $30,000 per instance. Surgical morbidity is a significant concern, and other surgical risks can add to the cost of treating the fracture.
In contrast, non-surgical treatment is significantly less expensive and involves low or no risk. Distal third and midshaft humeral fractures have been treated non-surgically using known humeral fracture braces, such as a Sarmiento style brace. See Sarmiento A, Kirman P B, Galvin E G, Schmitt R H, Phillips J G, “Functional Bracing of Fractures of the Shaft of the Humerus,” J. Bone Joint Surg. (Am) 1977; 59A; 596-601. However, it is difficult if not impossible to control the distal fragment using known humeral fracture braces. For example, known humeral fracture braces generally do not immobilize the joint above and below the fracture, a protocol often used in the treatment of other fracture types.
Also, humeral fractures often heal with significant angular deformity; the predominant deformity being varus angulation of the distal fragment. In the case of distal third humeral fractures, angular deformity cannot be corrected with existing humeral fracture bracing. In fact, the majority of braces currently available stop short of traversing the distal fragment and leave a long lever arm at the level of the fracture site, which can actually worsen the deformity.
For midshaft humeral fractures, use of known humeral fracture bracing fails to correct angular deformity with some patients. Failure of known methods is particularly common in overweight patients, where the upper arm tends to rest in an abducted rather than neutral position.
As such, there is a need for a device and method for non-surgical treatment of distal third and midshaft humeral fractures that results in reduced angular deformity. Specifically, there is a need for an adjustable rigid orthopedic brace for treatment of humeral fractures, including a means for correcting deformities including varus, valgus, rotational, anterior and/or posterior deformities.